<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the Starlight (Jegulus) by Autumn_falls1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256732">Dancing in the Starlight (Jegulus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_falls1/pseuds/Autumn_falls1'>Autumn_falls1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dancing, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Jegulus, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Possible smut, School Dances, idrk yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_falls1/pseuds/Autumn_falls1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1977 and the Halloween ball has come to Hogwarts. James Fleamont Potter, being his usual self decides that he must take Lily to the ball. But when Lily Rejects him he wanders off and finds comfort in an unlikely person. A person that no one expects him to have anything in common with, but then the unlikely happens and James falls in love.. hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing in the Starlight (Jegulus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>****James POV****</p>
<p>“Merlin Prongs, what the fuck are you doing in there?” Sirius yelled into the wooden door that separated their dorm from the bathroom. Sirius' comments fell on dead ears though because James Potter was focused. He had run his nimble fingers through his hair at least 4 times already and it still wouldn’t behave. He had to look perfect, not that he wasn’t already attractive but he needed to win over Lily Evans, this was his last chance. </p>
<p>“I’m getting ready Pads, you know I have to impress Evans!” James called back, finally leaving his hair alone and stepping out of the bathroom. He did a small twirl to show off his outfit, a maroon dress shirt that was tucked into a black pair of muggle trousers. </p>
<p>“Oh Jamie,” Sirius slung his arm around James’ shoulders, “Maybe it’s time to stop trying for Evans and just move on mate.”</p>
<p>James stepped out of the embrace, brushing off Sirius’ arm, “Now Pads, what would I be if I wasn’t always chasing Lily,” he smiled brightly, buttoning his collar. </p>
<p>“You’d be far less annoying Prongs,” Remus chuckled as he emerged from his corner of the room. He was wearing a cream colored dress shirt and black trousers, his sandy hair it’s usual curly mess. Sirius’ eyes were glued to Remus’ frame and he wondered how could one boy be so unbelievably beautiful. </p>
<p>“How do I look, love?” Sirius asked, turning to Remus and pulling him into a tight embrace. Remus’ arms were lazily wrapped around Sirius’ neck, their faces mere inches apart. Sirius in a black suit should be illegal, thought Remus as he stared into his lovers eyes. </p>
<p>“Stunning as always darling,” Remus giggled as Sirius pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw and  whispered something quietly in his ear. </p>
<p>“Oh you two, get a room!” James sighed and shook his head. “I’m leaving before I see something I will want to forget.” </p>
<p>“Good Plan Prongsy because I can’t promise that Remus won’t be screaming my name in a few minutes,” Sirius called towards James’ back as the door swung shut. </p>
<p>“Sirius!” James heard Remus say through laughter as he descended the stairs. </p>
<p>Sometimes it was hard to deal with the fact that Remus and Sirius had found each other, they had seemed to fall into each other so easily, effortlessly, and James wished he had someone like that. He wasn’t making much progress with Evans and it was starting to feel a little hopeless. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and surveyed the common room, looking for that glowing head of red hair.  His fingers securely wrapped around the snitch in his pocket, stroking it absentmindedly when he saw her. </p>
<p>She was standing in front of the large fireplace chatting with Mary and Marlene. Her red hair was pulled back into a delicate braid and she had a beautiful pair of emerald earrings that made her eyes shine brilliantly. James walked over to her, his eyes scanned her feminine figure, she was wearing a tight emerald dress that hung loosely on her shoulders. </p>
<p>“Oi Evans!” He shouted, pulling the snitch out of his pocket and letting it float a few inches away before grasping it quickly and holding it out to her. </p>
<p>“What do you want, Potter?” She said coldly, placing her hands on her hips. She still hadn’t forgave him for his incident with Snape that had occurred a few weeks prior, and she would make sure he knew it.  </p>
<p>“Well I was hoping that one Lily Evans would accompany me to the halloween ball,” James said loudly as he smiled at Lily, bowing slightly in an over exaggerated motion. </p>
<p>“You’re joking Potter. Please tell me you’re JOKING,” Her voice raised in volume and she took a step towards him and withdrew her wand. She pressed it to his chest, and shook her head. </p>
<p>“Why would I be joking?” James stepped back a bit and looked hurt. </p>
<p>“Why the HELL would I want to go to the ball with an ignorant, stuck up, arrogant, toe rag like YOU!” Lily was shouting now, a hex on the tip of her tongue. James tried to step away from her but he stumbled slightly. </p>
<p>“Bloody Hell Evans, you could’ve just said no,” James muttered to himself and held his hands up in a mock surrender. Lily opened her mouth to say something but James’ wasn’t going to just stand here and get yelled at by an overly emotional bird. He turned and stormed out of the common room, embarrassment glowed red on his face as he sucked in a sniffle. </p>
<p>James walked briskly down the corridor, not knowing exactly where to go. The ball was to start in less than an hour and then everyone would be down in the Great Hall, leaving him to go sulk alone wherever he might please. James stopped to see where his feet had taken him, as he looked up he saw that he was only a few paces away from the staircase to the top of the astronomy tower. The door was slightly ajar and James figured ah what the hell.. Doubt anyones up there anyways with the ball starting so soon, and began to ascend the staircase. </p>
<p>As James entered the large room at the top of the tower, he walked towards the ledge sinking down to sit with his legs dangling over the edge. The sun had already set and there was a faint blue glow cascading over the scottish landscape. James wished he had a bottle of firewhisky to go with his sadness. He hopped the tears wouldn’t start falling but then again he knew he was alone. A tear rolled down his cheek as he muttered a spell under his breath and a bottle of Fire Whiskey appeared in his hand. </p>
<p>He took a long sip from the bottle and scooted closer to the edge of the ledge, letting his feet swing in the cool evening air. At least now he had alcohol and maybe, just maybe he could forget this night. Forget the ball, the common room, and Lily, just maybe he could drown it all out. </p>
<p>“I really do hope you don’t plan on getting so drunk that you fall off the tower,” a voice cut through James’ thoughts. “I mean Merlin Potter, whatever it is can’t be that bad.” </p>
<p>James recognized the voice, it was masculine but refined, soft but sharp, fast but steady. It was the voice of Regulus Black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>